In view of the popularity of collecting display exhibit cards such as celebrity sports cards, particularly those of baseball celebrities, and the increasing financial value of such cards, it is most important that suitable means be found for protecting these exhibits during storage and transportation.
To-date, these cards are either stored in simple boxes, with or without individual protective coverage, such as provided by individual plastic pouches, or other unsatisfactory, but, handleable storage cases.
Generally, known storage boxes are poorly adapted to store exhibit cards over long periods of time and are often not designed to enable the cards to be stored upright or prevent the sliding movement of cards, both of which may lead to the cards being damaged. Further, known card storage boxes which are adapted specifically to store sports cards are often expensive and are frequently not sized or suitably shaped to hold more than one complete set of cards.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for the storage of an individual celebrity card, postage stamp and the like which case provides a convenient, superior and advantageous storage environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder case for the storage and transportation of a plurality of such holders, which provides a superior and convenient case for the storage and transportation of such holders in an upright position.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a case and holder combination which provides for the convenient viewing of the exhibit cards in the holders within the case without removal therefrom.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.